1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to conductive polymer compositions and the method for making them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive polymers have many uses, including applications in electronic devices. The conductive polymers are deposited to form electrically conductive or semiconductive layers which are used alone or in a combination of one or more electrodes, one or more electroactive components, one or more photoactive components, or one or more bioactive components. As used herein, the term “electroactive component”, “photoactive component” or “bioactive component” refer to a component which exhibits the predetermined activity in response to a stimulus, such as an electromagnetic field, an electrical potential, solar energy radiation, a biostimulation field, or any combination thereof.
There is a continuing need for electrically conductive polymer compositions having improved physical and electrical properties.